Remember That One Night
by Baroodyboi24
Summary: Cam's somewhat a manwhore but he's in love with his best friend Maya Matlin. Maya's in love with Cam but her best friend Tori has liked him ever since they've hooked up at a party. Tori will do anything to be with Hockey Prodigy even ruin a perfectly good friendship. *First FanFiction.*
1. Cam Staph You're A Whore

**This is my first fan fiction. So i'm sorry if you don't enjoy it, or if my writing sucks. So if you have any idea's just comment or message i guess. Thank you and enjoy. **

* * *

**** It's 1:00 in the morning on a Sunday night and I can't sleep... Hes running throw my mind like always. As much as I try not to admit i'm in love with my best friend Campbell Michael been my best friend for about 2 months now. He knows everything about me and i know everything about him. He means everything to me. I know i wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with him on my mind. So i might as well get conferrable. I turned of and switched my white Christmas lights on. My pale yellow room lighted up like the moon in a pitch black sky. I graved the laptop at the end of my bed and turned it on. Right when it turned on the love of my life popped up... Tumblr. Oh yeah, my blog meant the world to me, well it was tied with Campbell of course. To bad that could never be. Then something popped up along my screen. It was a Skype call from Campbell. My heart begin to pound faster. I could feel the butterfly's awake from resting so long. I felt so giggly and happy just seeing he calling me, to know i cross his mind. I answered the call.

"Hey!" He said smiling. I could tell he was in his room from the red wall's and his black bed post. He was sitting up on his bed shirtless. He looked so beautiful with his hair all messed up and being able to see his 4 pack. Come on Maya snap back to reality, before he think's you're a complete loser like you really are. I knew my face was red, i could feel the blood in my cheek's.  
"Hey!"I replied.  
"What are you doing up so late rock star?"  
"Thinking about everything...It's just a lot."  
"Explain..."  
"There's to much to explain... Well there really isn't but you know it seems like a lot."  
"Tell me Campbell"  
"Well if i tell you i want to tell you face to face."  
"Tell me now"  
"Well if you say so." He said with a big smile.  
Then call ended popped on the screen. What is this child going to do. My phone began to go. It was a text from Campbell.  
"I'll see you in 5 minutes"  
Oh my god. Hes planing on coming over. I looked around my room and stared throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper. I had to keep reminding my self me and Cam were only friend's. Nothing more was going to happen. About 20 second's later i heard something hit my window. I opened it to see Cam.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Well i'm not going to keep you out side in the cold what kind of best friend would that be."I said smiling. My family had a two story house. We had a basement if you call that a story and then the main floor with all the bedrooms. My bedroom happened to be next to the a.c thing. So that would all way's help give you a boast up to get in.  
"So what movie are we watching tonight?"He asked.  
"Campbell Saunders i know you did not just come to my house to watch a movie on a school night. You told me you had to tell me something." I practicably yelled.  
"My calm down there are people trying to sleep in the house calm your tit's you should be happy i'm here.  
I walked up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arm's around my neck. I could smell his cologne he smell't so good.  
"So... Are we watching a movie or what?!" he asked.  
"Well are you going to tell me the thing.?"  
"Yeah if you watch a movie with me."  
"Fine, You know were the movies are."  
He walked over to my dresser and picked out a movie and put it inside. I was beginning to think to my self, what would my parents be like if they walked into my room and saw Cam sitting on my bed with me watching a movie on a school night. They probably wouldn't make that big of a deal out of it because they basically adore Cam. They always think that were dating but in reality were not were just really good friend's. But if Cam were to ask me though, Oh lord i would say yes to him in a flash. Cam walked back to my bed and sat down next to me. I was about to open my computer up and begin to blog but he took it away.  
"Hey, what was that for?!"  
"You're watching this whole movie with me rather you like it or not."  
I went under my blankets and had my head propped up on the pillows behind me. The movie began and just then i noticed it was the movie i hated the most. I'm the type of person who is afraid of everything.  
"Why out of all thing's did you put this movie on?"  
"Because i knew you didn't like it!" He shrugged.  
"This is exactly why i hate you."  
He laughed and put his arm around me. I thought to my self is Campbell really trying to make a move on me? Like really! I think i might be the happiest person on planet earth right now. I slightly barred my head into Campbell's side. I feel him pulling me in tighter. Making it seem as if no one or anything will ever hurt me, Simply because he wouldn't let it. I simply felt safe in his arm's. I tickled Cam's side causing it to break out into a tickle war. Poor me because i'm ticklish every where. I was on top of him and then he pined me. Looking straight into my eye's. It was if i could see into his soul. He was just stunning. He then leaned in and kissed me. First the kiss was soft and heart felt. Then i rolled on top of him and the kiss became more heated and sexy. His lips were just so kissable and plumed. It was basically heaven. I felt as if i was on Cloud nine. In till the door open. Ah Oh. I'm in trouble.


	2. Lol Katie You're Such A Cock Block

**Oh god you guy's i'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I totally had forgotten I had this account and i've been focusing on school. But school is over and now you guy's can have and love me all you want. I love all you guy's for the review's and support. **

* * *

**Maya's P.O.V:**

"Shit Campbell." I said pushing him off of me and onto the floor. "Hide." I snapped at him and watched him run into my closet. I quickly stood up and walked towards the door seeing Katie standing in the door way wearing a pair of black legging's and a sports bra. She knew something was going on in the room, she knew that someone was in there with just by the look on her face.

"Maya who's in here with you?" she asked taking a few more steps my room and looking around. "Just, me, myself and I." I said taking a seat on my bed trying to avoid all contact to the doors that belong to the closet. I knew once or if I looked over there Katie would automatically suspect something. So I just focused at the reflection of my self in the mirror and damm I looked like a hot mess. Katie continued to look around my room then sat on my bed next to me. "Maya why are you watching paranormal activity you hate this movie and why do you smell like Cam?" Katie asked Maya, the younger girl knew she was putting two and two together."I like the smell of him." Maya said with the shrug of the shoulder's. "Maya where is he?" Katie asked staring me down. "Who is he?" I asked playing dumb. Katie got up fro the bed and started walking around the room. She causally lifted up the bed skirt and found nothing she then began to walk over to the closet. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I kept repeating in my head. I fell back on to my bed as she opened my closet and he wasn't there. I smirked, "You see Katie no ones here now if you don't mind get out." Katie rolled her eye's and walked away "Go to sleep you have school tomorrow." She said as she closed the door.

I laid in bed for a few minutes in till I heard another door shut and then got up and walked towards the closet. "Cam." I whispered and saw some of the clothes move on the far right side. Then took a step back to see Cam come out holding a short black pencil skirt. "Why don't you ever wear this?" I sighed at him "Due to the fact I don't want hockey guy's like you all over me." Campbell smirked "Well it sure didn't seem like that a couple minutes ago." I laughed a little "Just shut up and kiss me." and with that being said that's exactly what he did. He dropped the hanger that the skirt had been on, on the floor and inched towards me wrapping his arms around my waste as I wrapped my around his neck then our lips meet. Kissing each other passionate and deeply making me moan against his mouth. He smiled and pulled away. "Seem's like someone want's a hockey guy like me." He said. I smiled and pressed my head against his chest. "Only if you knew..." I said quietly. "What was that Matlin?" he asked his arms still wrapped around me. "Nothing I said."

After about five minutes of standing there in silence Cam pulled me to the bed as I cuddled against his chest. "I don't understand why you're parent's like me so much. I mean if they knew I just in here making out with there daughter they wouldn't enjoy that." Cam said. I nodded my head "What about Tori, didn't you two like make out at a party or something?" I asked I had heard the story about twenty times before. That's all Tori could talk about I knew she wouldn't of had done it or talked about it if she knew I had feeling's for Campbell but she didn't nobody did but Katie. It's not like I told Katie either she just walked into my room one day and forced it out of me. "Tori, your Tori?" He asked. I nodded my head, "Yeah but it's not like it meant anything, plus I was somewhat drunk." It didn't mean anything, so he can just make out with people and it not mean anything. I didn't want to be one of those people though I wanted to be something. I didn't wan to be just his best friend anymore. "Campbell..." i said. "Yeah M." he replied. "Did I mean something, did that kiss we share mean something to you." Maya asked. "No M, you weren't that kiss meant way more then any other kiss." he said I looked up at his face to see a smile. "Good."

* * *

Cam and Maya just laid there in the bed making small conversation, joking around, and laughing at inside Jokes they shared in till four. Cam finally said good bye giving her a small kiss and climbing out the window. The butterfly's to flying around in her stomach. No they didn't have the boyfriend and girl friend label but they knew that they both knew that there was something there.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't all that long but I promise to make the next chapter long. I'm extremely sorry about how long it took me to update this too. I had totally forgotten about this plus i've been RP'ing a lot as of lately. Plus I miss my baby Cam I miss him. R.I.P baby. The next chapter should be up by later on tonight of tomorrow evening. Thank you for reading. Review. Favorite. Follow. Message. c:**


End file.
